


Yuki no himetachi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Snow, Teaching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sabes, a casa tengo las moldes para hacer personas, de la que se usan en la paya. Lástima que no pensé en llevarlas, podríamos haber hecho los habitantes del castillo también.”“¿Y quién vive en esto castillo?”“Las princesas.” contestó rápido, luego sonrojó. “Y los caballeros.”





	Yuki no himetachi

**Yuki no himetachi**

**(Princesas de nieve)**

Esa mañana, Yuya tenía particularmente ansiedad.

Había nevado toda la noche, y cuando se había despertado esa mañana había visto la ciudad enteramente blanca, y sabía exactamente lo que significaba.

Como prueba de sus temores, cuando los niños habían empezado a llegar a la guardería, todos le habían pedido de salir al patio para jugar con la nieve.

No podría haberle dicho que no, no cuando lo miraban con esas caras llenas de expectativas.

Si por un lado estaba feliz que todos fueran de acuerdo sobre lo que hacer, y que fuera algo que iba a tenerlos empeñados toda la mañana, por el otro sabía cuánto los niños podían ser inmanejables cuando hacían algo que los emocionaba tanto.

Estaba un poco tenso, por lo demás, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo desalentara.

Antes de darles el permiso de salir controló uno tras uno que todos llevaran sus abrigos, la bufanda, guantes y gorros; al final sonrió, llevándolos finalmente al patio.

Les recomendó al menos una docena de veces de quedarse donde podía verlos, y los dejó libres de jugar como querían.

Sabía que quedarse a un lado para controlarlos no iba a ser una opción; de hecho, estaban afuera desde menos de cinco minutos, cuando Yamada fue corriendo hacia él.

No supo decir como el niño hubiera tropezado, o si sólo hubiera deslizado, pero mientras seguía corriendo lo vio caer adelante, y lo alcanzó pronto.

“¡Yama-chan!” le dijo, en tono casi exasperado. No era la primera vez que el niño, emocionado, caía. “¿Te hiciste daño?” preguntó, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

El niño se encogió de hombros, poniendo un aire que Takaki encontró muy gracioso.

“¡No! Caí en la nieve, ¡es suave!” le aseguró, golpeando con el pie al suelo, para mostrar lo que acababa de decir. “Yuya-sensei, ¿puedes venir a ayudarnos? Los otros y yo estamos haciendo un muñeco de nieve, y nos hace falta alguien para poner la cabeza encima al cuerpo.” se acercó, con aire cómplice. “Kei-chan fanfarronea mucho, dice que él puede alcanzar, pero no creo que sea verdad.”

Yuya tuvo que usar todo su control para no echarse a reír, y sólo asintió, siguiendo Yamada donde los otros niños habían empezado a acumular nieve para el cuerpo del muñeco.

“¡Está muy bien hecho!” se cumplimentó con ellos, arrodillándose y ayudando a Daiki, que entretanto se estaba ocupando de la cabeza.

“Claro.” le dijo Kei. “Yo soy muy bueno a hacer muñecos de nieve. Mi papá dice que los míos son los mejores del mundo.

Yuya vio a Kota a su lado sonreír, cuidado que el menor no lo veía.

Por otra parte, Yuto no tuvo esa cortesía.

“¿De verdad? Porque mi mamá también dice que yo soy muy bueno.” comentó, inocente, sin tener de verdad intención de desafiar a Kei.

El sensei vio que Kei estaba a punto de contestar y se apresuró a intervenir en la discusión.

“¿Sí? Pues soy seguro que será un muñeco de nieve muy hermoso, dado que todos sois tan buenos.” les dijo, cortando la pelea de la raíz.

Daiki y él estaban tratando de dar a la cabeza una forma más redonda posible, y el niño parecía tener mucho más sentido artístico que él, cuando lo vio levantar la cabeza y fruncir el entrecejo, en aire exasperado.

“¡Ryo-chan!” exclamó, poniéndose en pie y alcanzando al menor.

Yuya vio a Yamada poner una expresión culpable, la mano llena de nieve.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, succionando un labio entre los dientes.

“Te lo dije también mientras veníamos aquí esta mañana. No puedes comer la nieve.” agitó la mano del niño para que dejara caer la que había recogido. “Está sucia, no es higiénico.” puntualizó, con aire adulto, luego suavizó su expresión cuando vio que Yamada estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Hurgó en el bolsillo del abrigo, no sin dificultad con los guantes, y sacó unos caramelos. “Puedes comer estos, si tienes hambre.”

Ryosuke lo miró en aire agradecido y se puso a descartar el primero caramelo, ahora indiferente a la nieve.

Daiki volvió de Yuya, que había mirado toda la escena con aire entretenido.

Empezaba a creer que Daiki mereciera una parte de su salario.

Acabado con la cabeza y ayudados los niños a ponerla encima al cuerpo, los dejó seguir tranquilos, mirándose alrededor para controlar la situación.

Contra todo pronóstico, todos parecían de alguna manera ocupados.

Reprochó a Hikaru cuando lo vio echar bolas de nieve contra un Keito no muy feliz, y cuando se fue asegurado que el menor no se hubiera enfadado, sus ojos encontraron a Chinen, jugando a solas en una esquina del patio.

Curioso, lo alcanzó; se arrodilló a su espalda, y el niño no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Yuya no le golpeó el hombro.

“Ah, ¡sensei!” dijo, sonriéndole abiertamente, dejando de hacer cualquier fuera que estuviera haciendo.

“Yuri, ¿Por qué estás aquí a solas?” le preguntó Takaki, dándole una rápida caricia en el pelo dejado libre por el gorro rojo brillante que llevaba encima a la cabeza, decididamente demasiado grande por él.

Yuri se encogió de hombros, haciéndole señas de ponerse a su lado.

“Los otros están haciendo un muñeco de nieve, pero yo no tenía mucha gana.” explicó.

“¿Pues qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó el sensei, indicando la pila de nieve frente al niño.

“¡Un castillo!” exclamó él como si fuera obvio.

Yuya no pudo aguantarse, y se echó a reír.

“Pero Chii, los castillos se hacen con la arena, ¿no?”

Yuri inclinó la cabeza de un lado, mirándolo en aire curioso.

“Está en pie, ¿verdad? Pues puedo hacer un castillo.” contestó con simplicidad.

El sensei no comentó. Tenía razón, claro.

“¿Y yo puedo jugar contigo?”

Yuri se salió los ojos, sonriendo tímidamente.

“¿De verdad quieres jugar conmigo? Los otros me dijeron que los castillos son algo aburrido.”

Takaki le pellizcó la mano, ablandado.

“Claro que quiero jugar contigo. En cambio, parece divertido.” se puso frente al castillo, cruzando las piernas. “Pues, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?”

“Puedes ponerte a cavar la zanja. Todos castillos tienen una zanja. Hazlo todo alrededor, mientras yo construyo las torres.” le instruí.

Yuya hizo como había pedido el niño; se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y él seguía cavando, echando de vez en cuando una mirada a los otros niños, feliz de encontrar que todo estaba en orden.

“Sabes, a casa tengo las moldes para hacer personas, de la que se usan en la paya. Lástima que no pensé en llevarlas, podríamos haber hecho los habitantes del castillo también.” explicó.

“¿Y quién vive en esto castillo?”

“Las princesas.” contestó rápido, luego sonrojó. “Y los caballeros.” añadió, avergonzado.

Yuya rio bajo, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo en los ojos. Extendió una mano, rozándole la mejilla.

“Mira. Te fuiste del color de tu gorrito.” se burló un poco de él. “Sabes, a mí también me gustan las princesas.” empezó a decir, queriendo sacarlo del atolladero, pero Yuri ya no lo escuchaba.

Había levantado los ojos en él, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

“Oh.” dijo, sorprendido.

Yuya estaba a punto de preguntarle que pasara, y fue entonces que Yuri se acercó, y Yuya tuvo apenas tiempo de entender lo que estaba haciendo que el niño se había quitado el gorro, metiéndolo con un poco de dificultad encima a su cabeza.

“¡Toma!” dijo, mirándolo con aire satisfecho.

“Yuri, qué...”

“Yuuyan-sensei no llevaba gorro. Mi mamá dice siempre que para jugar con la nieve tengo que llevar gorro, o puedo coger frio y enfermarme.” explicó, muy en serio. “Yo no quiero que el sensei se enferme.” dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Takaki se sorprendió, e instintivamente cogió el niño, dejándolo sentar encima a sus piernas.

“¡Oh, Yuri!” le dijo, sonriéndole, mientras se quitaba el gorro y se lo ponía de vuelta a él. “Tu mamá tiene razón. Pero sabes, de vez en cuando los adultos pueden no llevarlo cuanto nieva.”

“¿Y si te piscas un resfriado?” preguntó el niño, asombrado y preocupado por esa eventualidad.

Yuya le sonrió, mientras de vuelta lo veía hacerse rojo como el gorro.

“¿Es tan grave si pisco un resfriado?” le preguntó, suave.

“¡Sí!” exclamó el niño, cruzando los brazos al pecho. “Si te enfermas no puede venir a la guardería. Y cuando Yuya-sensei no está aquí yo siempre soy muy triste.” aclaró, severo, como si el hecho que el sensei no fuera al trabajo fuera una ofensa personal.

Takaki lo abrazó, apretándolo, aprovechando del momento para hacerle cosquillas, y así quitándole el puchero de la cara.

“Pues te prometo que no voy a enfermarme. Y que mañana vendré llevando un gorro.” le dijo, dándole el meñique que el niño pronto cogió con el suyo.

“Vale. Y yo mañana llevaré los moldes. Podemos todavía jugar con la nieve, ¿verdad, sensei?”

“Claro que sí. Y tenemos que hacer las princesas, ¿no?”

Yuri sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo.

“¿De verdad a ti también te gustan las princesas?”

Yuya asintió de manera solemne, y el niño bajó de sus piernas, volviendo a trabajar con el castillo.

“¡Lo sabía! ¡Y los otros siempre dicen que las princesas son algo femenino!” exclamó, cavando contento en la nieve.

Yuya se quedó un poco mirándolo, antes de volver a construir la zanja, la sonrisa que no dejaba su cara.

Le había dicho una pequeña mentira, pero estaba absolutamente para bien.

No era que le gustaran mucho las princesas.

Lo que le gustaba de verdad, se dijo, era Yuri.


End file.
